Love Will Find A Way
by SoftballStar13
Summary: Jacob Black's old friend, Kailay Montoya, comes back to visit him after she hears about Bella's marriage to Edward and how upset Jake is by it. What she doesn't plan for is to fall in love with her old best friend.
1. Imprinted

**A/N: I know I really shouldn't be writing another story right now, but I saw New Moon and couldn't help myself. I really should be cleaning my room right now, but I'm posting a new story. See what I sacrifice for you guys? Just kidding. Anyway, read on. Also, remember to review! Any questions, feel free to ask.**

I drove my little Honda up Billy Black's driveway, excited to see Billy and his son, Jacob, who was one of my oldest friends. We hadn't seen each other in years, unfortunately, because my family and I relocated to a different reservation in Utah.

Despite my excitement, I was a little anxious. I'd heard from my mother who heard from Billy that Jake wasn't doing so well, because the girl he loved was going to marry someone else, who just happened to be a vampire, the very thing werewolves like Jake were supposed to kill.

I knew Bella, back from when I lived in La Push and she lived nearby in Forks. I was disappointed that she would backstab Jake like that. I'd heard about the Cullens from Billy and even from my mother, who'd known the patriarch known as Carlisle once, and they'd both said they were nice enough, but still, it hurt Jake a lot to know the person he once thought understood him the best wasn't interested in him.

I was here to help fix him. Kind of like how Jake apparently fixed Bella.

So there I was sitting in my little Honda in the driveway, when Billy came out in his wheelchair, just silently rolling toward me, besides the creaking of the wheels.

I pulled the key out of the ignition and opened the door, swinging both of my legs out. I slammed the car door shut, then leaned over and hugged Billy wordlessly. We just embraced for a few minutes, me taking in the familiar presence of the man who'd been like a father to me when my own father stepped out on my mother, brother, and I.

He whispered in my ear, "How are you doing, Kailay?"

"I'm well, other than the fact that I've been worried about you and Jake," I told him, straightening up. "How is he?"

"Not well. He's been sulking and depressed, and I'm worried about him. Ever since Bella came back from her honeymoon, he's been worse. You know about Bella's baby, right?" Billy asked.

"Yes. That must have been a nice way to twist the knife. Is he inside?"

Billy nodded. "He's asleep. I'm glad you're here, Kailay. I don't know what I can do to help him. I only hope that you can."

"I'll try my very hardest Billy, you know that. And it's Kai, now. The mispronunciation of Kailay was starting to annoy me." I chuckled.

Billy smiled. "Well then, Kai, let's go inside and you can see Jake."

I followed him inside, surprised at how distorted time had made my memory of it. It was much smaller than I remembered, and not nearly as neat. Lack of a woman's touch, I figured.

Well, all that will change now that I'm here, I thought.

"How long do you plan on staying, Kai?" Billy wondered, as though he read my mind.

"As long as I can. I may even move here, but I'll need to discuss it with Mom first." I told him, as we stopped outside of what I presumed to be Jacob's bedroom door.

"But, Kai, you're only seventeen." Billy protested. "You can stay here."

"No, Billy, that would be way to presumptuous of me. Maybe I can talk Sam and Emily into letting me stay with them." I said.

Billy smiled knowingly, visibly relaxed. "So your mother's filled you in on everything, hasn't she?"

I smiled back. "Of course. Everything you told her, she told me, so I wouldn't be in for too many surprises here. Anyway, Sam owes me a few favors from when we were kids. He can repay his debts now." I laughed.

Billy laughed too, but then got serious. "Are you ready to see him?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "It's now or never. I feel like I'm about to see Jake dead or something."

"It'll seem that way, believe me." Billy said solemnly.

He gently nudged open the door and I stepped inside. It was a mess, and there, on the short, kid-sized bed, lay Jacob. My poor, hurting, Jacob.

His hair was disheveled, and his white t-shirt was very dirty. His jeans were full of grease and paint marks.

I kneeled by the edge of the bed, where his face was, and whispered, "Oh Jake. You look so much worse than I thought."

I looked at Billy in the doorway, and I could see he was fighting back tears, which was very uncharacteristic of him. He rarely ever cried.

"Should I wake him, or leave him?" I wondered.

"Wake him. He can sleep later. He's been sleeping so much lately…" Billy's voice broke off.

I nodded in understanding. "Jake, Jake honey, it's me. Remember, Jake?" I kept nudging him gently, like a child.

Slowly, Jake's huge chocolate brown eyes opened, and he looked at me in confusion. Then, gradually, realization dawned on him. His eyes connected with mine.

"Kailay…" He breathed.

And just like that, I felt something shift, like the whole world had suddenly stopped spinning in that instant.

"Jake…?" I asked my voice shaky. Something weird was going on, and I was getting nervous.

"Jake, what happened? Kai?" Billy asked. Something in his tone made me wonder whether or not he was really clueless about what just happened to Jake and I.

"I think I just…I mean…" Jake was speechless. He straightened up off the bed, sitting upright, never taking his eyes away from mine.

The look on Billy's face turned to one of realization. "You imprinted. On Kai."

I stood up, quickly. "Billy, are you sure?"

"Yes. The look on your faces tell me what you yourselves cannot." Billy confirmed.

"Kai, why are you here?" Jake asked in wonder. "Not that I'm not glad. Obviously I am, but…" It was actually kind of funny to see him so flustered for once.

"I heard about how upset you were about what Bella did to you, so I came to help you recover." I told him softly, moving toward him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Believe me, you just have." Jake said quietly, tightening his arms around my waist.


	2. I Didn't Mean To

Chapter Two- I Didn't Mean To

"Sam!" I shouted as I ran over to give him a huge hug.

"Kailay! Is it you?" Sam asked, pulling back to see my face.

"Of course! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed, suddenly full of energy.

"I'm doing great. You remember Emily, don't you?" He asked, and Emily appeared behind him.

"Of course I do. Hey, Emily. You probably don't remember me. I'm Shadia's daughter, Kailay. You can call me Kai, though." I told her, shaking her hand.

"I remember you. You used to follow Sam around like a lost puppy." Emily and I laughed at the memory.

"Well, yeah, because at the time my dad had just abandoned us and Sam was like an older brother to me. We had a lot of fun. We used to play pranks on each other all the time. Remember the shaving cream prank , Sam?" I asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. It wasn't that funny at the time."

"It was for me." I laughed.

Just then, Jacob entered the room, Billy wheeling himself in behind him.

"Jacob, my brother, there was something you wanted to tell me?" Sam asked expectantly, looking at Emily and I wearily.

"Well, yeah, there was something _we _wanted to tell you." Jacob began.

"He imprinted on me." I said, before Jacob could stop me.

"What?" Sam said in complete shock. Emily took the news in stride.

"Have you suddenly gone deaf, Sammy?" I asked jokingly.

"You imprinted on her?" He inquired, turning to Jacob.

"Well, yeah…" Jacob rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew Sam and I were close, but I don't think he expected Sam's reaction.

"You better take care of her man, and I mean it. You hurt her, and brother or no, I'll rip your throat out." Sam said seriously.

"Keep the threats to a minimum, Blackie." I told Sam. "You know what the imprinting impulse is like. You know that he can't hurt me."

Sam sighed. "I know," he relented.

"Anyway, boys, I've got more important things to figure out. Like where I'm going to stay." I informed them.

The blank looks on their faces told me they hadn't even considered that.

Emily just laughed at her fiancé's face.

"You can stay here." Jacob recovered first.

"Where?" I challenged.

"You can use my bed. I'll take the couch." Jake shot back.

"You know me, Jake. I won't let you sleep on the couch. But I could." I considered.

"No, you can stay with us. We have an extra room." Sam offered.

"No. You guys are engaged to be married. You deserve your privacy." I told him.

"But--" Sam interjected.

"Sam, I won't. That's final. Maybe I can stay in Forks with Charlie. He remembers me, I'm sure." I guessed.

"No way in hell." Jacob said bitterly.

"I agree with Jacob. The treaty won't protect you there. _We_ can't protect you." Sam informed me.

"Bella's new family, the Cullen's. Do they have an extra room?" I asked.

"I guess," Jake said begrudgingly, "but you aren't going to stay there."

"Why not? They won't hurt me, I'm sure. Bella remembers me. Let's go ask." I told Jake, but he started quivering violently.

"Jake, Jake." Sam started, walking cautiously toward him. "Emily, Kai, get out of here. Billy, you too!"

Sam wrapped his huge, muscled arms around Jacob's big, shuddering form.

"Jake!" I shouted, feeling super guilty. Emily tugged on my arm to get me to leave.

I turned to her, and the minute I saw the scars on her face, I followed.

Once Emily, Billy, and I were all out safely, I sat on the cold ground and covered my face with my hands.

"Ugh. This is my entire fault." I muttered.

Billy, I guessed, put a comforting hand on my back. "Kai, you didn't know he'd react like that. Besides, now that his best friend is one of them, he needs to get used to the idea that the Cullens will always be a part of his life."

"But I shouldn't have pushed him so far." I grumbled.

"You didn't know." Billy repeated, patting me on the back.

Just then, Sam came out and walked over to us.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked immediately, getting up.

"He left. I couldn't keep him from phasing. He phased and left." Sam said. He looked at me solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have pushed him." I said regretfully.

"You shouldn't be apologizing." Emily said softly. "He's responsible for his own actions. He also needs to learn control. It took a long time before even Sam could master that."

I looked at her and gave her a watery smile, knowing that she was referring to the incident that caused her beautiful face to be permanently marred.

Emily, being as great as she was, walked over and gave me a hug, holding me as I sobbed into her shirt. For a minute, she reminded me of my mother.

We stayed like that for about two minutes before I pulled away and mumbled, "thank you."

I wiped away my tears and said, "I think I'll wait here until he comes back, and then we can decide."

Sam shook his head. "You can stay here until Jacob comes back, but then you're going to stay with us. And Kai, it's final, so no arguing."

I looked at him for a long moment before finally nodding. "Okay, Sam."

Sam smiled in relief when he realized I was too tired to argue. "Have Jacob show you the way."

"I will. Thank you for everything, Sam."

"There's no need to thank me. You are my sister." He smiled on last time before putting an arm around Emily and walking back through the woods.

"Okay, Kai. Let's not wait for Jake out here. He'll come back when he's ready." Billy assured me.

"Okay, thanks Billy." I said, entering the house again with him.

* * *

Four hours later, at around eight o' clock, Jacob finally came home.

At the time, I was sleeping on his bed, exhausted from the day's events.

But he woke me up, which I ended up being grateful for.

"Jake?" I asked, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes.

"Kai, baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that." Jake apologized.

"No, Jake, I'm sorry for pushing you." I told him. "I need to leave now anyway, since I promised Sam I'd stay over there."

"Okay. We'll talk more tomorrow." Jake vowed.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you want me to carry you to Sam's?" He asked.

"I can walk." I muttered.

"I know, but you're tired. I'll carry you." He said, slipping his arms under me and lifting me up bridal style.

"Thanks Jake." I whispered as I snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep.

**A/N: So, I see a lot of people are liking this story…I think. But I don't know for sure unless you REVIEW. Adding me to your author alert list or story alert list doesn't give me any helpful feedback for improving my story. **

**So, thank you to Jil and Martine, who were my first two reviewers. Thank you so much for that. **

**Hopefully I can update all my stories soon. But CI has hit a rock, and I'm having a hard time finding the passion to write it again. **

**Maybe this story will help me regain my creativeness. **


	3. I'm Happy For You, Really

Chapter Three- Together Again

I woke up in the spare bedroom at Sam and Emily's place. The sun poured in the window, illuminating the wooden floor and the bed.

I sat up, stretching and yawning.

Then Sam's voice made me jump. "So, you're finally up, Aurora?" He asked, referring to me by Sleeping Beauty's real name.

I glared at him. "Yes, actually I am. How long have you been standing there?"

"I was just coming to get you up for breakfast, so a few seconds," Sam answered smartly, before adding, "and you may want to fix your hair before going out in public."

I looked in the mirror and groaned. "Thanks a lot."

I tangled with my hair for a few minutes before deeming it untameable and just showering and washing it out.

After I was done with my morning routine, I went to the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well last night, Kai?" Emily asked as she placed a plate with eggs and toast on the table in front of me.

"Yeah, I was much more tired than I realized." I told her.

She told me that Sam had already left to meet with Jacob and the rest of the pack. One of the other wolves, Collin, thought he picked up a foreign vampire scent. They all went to check it out. They were also going to stop by the Cullens' house to see if they were expecting any visitors. Before they stopped, however, I knew Jacob was coming to pick me up. He had wanted to talk to Bella today.

"Kai, there was something I wanted to ask you." Emily started. She looked kind of nervous, expectant, of what, I wasn't sure.

"Go ahead," I told her. She seemed so nice and was perfect for Sam.

"Well, you know Sam and I are getting married, right?" She asked, meeting my eyes for the first time.

"Of course. I'm so happy for you. You guys are perfect for each other." I told her. Was she trying to ask me permission to marry him? I was totally confused about her intentions and where she was going with this.

"Before I ask anything, I should probably tell you that I asked Leah to be my Maid of Honor, and she refused. I mean, I know why, and I feel horrible that I even asked, but right now, I don't have one. I was wondering, if you would, I mean if you don't want to, that's fine, but I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor." Emily asked, meeting my eyes again.

"Emily, it would be a pleasure to be your Maid of Honor." I told her, smiling broadly.

Emily sighed in relief and smiled back. "You have no idea how thankful I am, Kai. I was so worried I'd have to walk down the aisle with no Maid of Honor."

"It's no problem Emily. Really." I assured her. "Um, Sam didn't put you up to this, did he?"

Sam's fiancée shook her head indignantly. "No, no. It was just the way that you two got along so well yesterday that made me realize that you should have a part in our wedding. You are very much his sister, after all." She said. "And I didn't have a Maid of Honor, so it made sense that you should get that part. Because I know that if he could, he'd make you his Best Man. Obviously he can't, and this way you're making me, yourself, and Sam happy."

"Who is Sam's Best Man?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Jacob. The rest of the pack are his groomsmen, and their mates are my bridesmaids." Emily informed me.

"It sounds like this is going to be a big wedding." I remarked.

"Actually no. It seems that way, but most of the people we invited are _in _the wedding, so there just isn't going to be a big audience. The only big family in the audience is the Cullens." She said, averting her eyes again.

"Really? Sam invited them?" I hadn't expected that, honestly.

"He didn't. I did. I told him that since they allowed him and his brothers to be part of the attack against that red-headed vampire and her followers, he should accept them too. You forget, Kai, that I don't have too much of an aversion to them. I haven't had much to do with them, other than with Bella, and that was before she became a vampire. I don't have a problem with them, honestly, because from what Sam and Jacob have told me, they're harmless." Emily explained, willing me to understand.

"That was really kind of you, Emily. I'm sure they're very grateful. I have yet to meet the others, but I have met Bella, but again that was before she was turned. So, I have yet to ask the bigger question. When is the wedding?" I inquired.

"Two weeks." She said, smiling shyly.

"Wow, you must have a lot to do. Do you need any help?" I asked, taking a bite of toast.

"Actually, I do. Can you help me with the seating charts for the reception?" She inquired, getting up and grabbing a manila folder with papers tucked inside. She set them down in front of me and started pointing out some things she needed help with.

"Of course, it's no problem." I told her, pushing away my plate and beginning to help.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam and Jacob came in, and sat down with Emily and I, as we were just finishing up some more wedding details.

"So ladies, are you doing some wedding work?" Sam asked, placing a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Of course. It's two weeks away and there is still so much to do." Emily commented, running a hand though her hair.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll help you and we'll get it done, while Sam and his canine friends are running off all the time." I joked.

Sam glared playfully. "Well, me and my little 'canine friends' are trying to keep you girls safe. Right, Jacob?" He asked, looking for backup.

"Well, yeah, but you know as well as I do if I take your side than I'm gonna end up I'm Kai's bad side, and we all know how bad that side is." Jacob joked, and I punched him playfully in the shoulder. "See?"

"Oh, shut up, Jake. You can take it." I told him.

Sam looked at me seriously then. "Are you sure you're going to be okay at the Cullens' house?"

"Sam, I'll be fine. Jake's going to be there, and he'll protect me if anything, but I really doubt anything will come of it." I assured him.

He didn't look relieved.

"Sam, I promise, I'll protect Kai with my life. You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Jacob told him.

I got up and gave Sam a hug. "We have to go now, but I promise, I'll be fine."

"Alright," he said, giving up and shrugging.

"Be back soon." Jake and I told them both as we let ourselves out.

"I wish he'd let me live a little." I confessed as soon as we were out of earshot.

Jacob sighed. "He's just protective, Kai. He knows what vampires can do. He's still wary of them coming to his wedding."

"But Jake, it's Bella's family. They won't do anything. You'll see." I promised. We stepped onto the gravel driveway, where Jake's Rabbit was parked.

"So, do you wanna take the Rabbit, walk, or ride on my back?" Jacob asked, smiling widely.

"Well, I think riding on your back is probably the least safest. I'm not sure how fast you'll go while you're phased, so I think maybe we can just take the Rabbit." I said, smiling. I opened the passenger and got in while Jake got in on his side.

"You ready to go? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand." He said.

"I know you'd much rather I don't go, Jake, but you know me, and you know I'm a fighter. I'll be fine. I'm not nervous or scared. I'm actually a little excited to see Bella." I confessed.

He looked at me for a long while before responding, then sighed. "Alright, let's go, Kai. But you do not stray out of my sight, understand?"

"I promise, Jake. I'll behave." I vowed, taking his free hand.

We drove to Bella's new home in silence.

Jacob suddenly sighed when we pulled onto the driveway.

"This is your last chance to back out of this, Kai."

"I know. But I haven't changed my mind."

"Kai, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about." He started.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to force you into anything. I know this is very sudden for you, and I'm not going to propose to you or anything yet. But I just wanted you to know that you are _mine. _That won't change, no matter how slow we take things." Jacob explained.

"I was worried about taking things too fast. It's nice to know that you'll wait." I admitted.

"I will, Kai. I'll wait as long as you need. Just don't forget, that whatever you need, I'm here. I'm yours, just like you're mine." He said. It wasn't a threat, or anything even close to that. He was simply making a statement of fact.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger after all this time. I'm really mean, huh? But anyway, I apologize profusely for the wait for this chapter. But, hopefully, it's worth your time. Please review to let me know. **

**This was a chapter I'd written a while ago. I hadn't realized I'd had a third chapter saved on here, so I typed up another version unknowingly. This is the original version, and hopefully the next chapter will contain more of the second version.**


	4. It's Been A Really Long Time

**A/N: I just wanted to point out that Kai's sense of humor is VERY similar to mine, for obvious reasons. So if something seems like it should be funny, and it's not, I apologize in advance. Read and enjoy and review please! **

Chapter Four- It's Been A Really Long Time

Jake held my hand as we stood on the Cullens' doorstep. I squeezed it reassuringly as his eyes met my own.

The door suddenly opened, and a small girl with short, black, spiky hair appeared.

"Hey, Jacob. I was expecting you." The girl said with a knowing smile.

Jake actually let loose a little grin at that. "Alice. Nice to see you again."

"You too. And this is Kailay, right?" She asked, talking directly to him.

I answered instead. "Yeah, I'm Kailay, Kai. And you are?"

"She's spunky, too. Good going, Jacob. Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Alice." She turned and waved us into the foyer.

Jake walked in ahead of me, shielding me with his huge form.

"Jacob, it's nice to see you again. And who is your guest?" A tall, blonde, Calvin Klein- looking underwear model type guy asked.

"I'm Kai." I answered for myself.

"This is Kai, one of my childhood friends. We actually had some news to share. And an invitation to extend." He looked to me after his comment.

I nodded simply.

"I'm Carlisle, Kai, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like the rest of the family to hear your news?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, if they're not busy." I told him politely.

"They're not." He assured me with a smile. "Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper. Edward, Bella, Nessie." He said in a normal tone.

The family appeared so quickly I almost missed it.

"Kai, this is my family." He said, introducing me to each and every person. After we were all well acquainted, I looked to Jake for help.

"Well, yesterday I imprinted on Kai, and we'll eventually get married, so when we do...we hope you'll come." Jake said, kind of nervously.

"Not that the wedding is anytime soon." I added.

The Cullens smiled and laughed, and then congratulated both Jacob and I.

"Um, Bella, could Jacob and I talk to you alone?" I asked her afterwards.

She nodded wordlessly, and led us outside.

"It's nice to see you again, Kailay. I haven't seen you for years." Bella started when we got to the porch.

"I know, it's been far too long for me to wait to come back. How's Charlie?" I asked.

"He's fine. He would love to see you, I'm sure." Bella said. The conversation was very polite and somewhat distant.

Finally Jacob just came out with it. "Bella, you're okay with this, right?" He blurted.

Bella looked startled for a minute. "Of course. I'm in love with Edward. I just feel like I'm losing my best friend." She then turned to me. "Take care of him, Kai. Please."

"I will." I answered, looking at Jake. "I always will."

"And like I said before, Kai, I'm sure Charlie is dying to see you. Sue kind of let slip that you'd be coming, so you're sure to have a lecture waiting for you when you go over there." Bella said more warmly.

"Oh great. And I haven't even been back a week." I laughed and Bella and Jake joined in.

"Um, Bells, actually, we have to go now." Jake said, looking at his watch. "But can we come back? Kai's gonna drive us both crazy until she officially meets your daughter."

Bella smiled. "Of course. Anytime, Jake, Kai. I'll see you soon." She said, before turning and disappearing back into the house.

And as soon as she was gone, Jake started towing me to the Rabbit.

"So did you enjoy seeing Bella again?" Jacob asked when we were situated in the car.

"Yeah, I really did. But Jake, how are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

"Fine. I'm absolutely fine and whole. Nothing's wrong with me." He assured me.

As we drove back to La Push, he asked, "Did you really want to visit Charlie today?"

"Actually, I didn't. I really need to get back to Sam's so I can call my mother and Jordan." I affirmed. "Hey, Jake, maybe it was too early to already be getting the guest list together for our wedding. I mean, we haven't even been on an official date yet."

"Don't worry about it. The bloodsuckers aren't getting any older. They won't even notice how much time passes between now and our wedding." He told me.

I felt better. I wasn't ready to be engaged or anything yet. I'm only seventeen, I thought. I've got plenty of time.

Later that night, after I ate dinner with Sam and Emily, which was really relaxed because of all the talk of wedding preparations, I stole away to my room to call my mother and my brother's wife, Jordan.

First, I called Jordan.

"Hey, J. How are you? How is Cole?" I asked, referring to my brother.

"There'll all doing very well." She answered back. "Actually, your brother and I got some fantastic news yesterday."

"Really? What?" I asked, curious as I fiddled with the hem of my shorts.

"Well, Kai, your brother and I are going to have a baby!" Jordan said excitedly.

"That's fantastic, Jordan! What does Cole think?" I asked.

"Ecstatic, just like me. He's hoping it's a boy. I want a little girl." Jordan confessed.

"I don't care, I'm just happy that I'm going to be an aunt." I said proudly.

"I'm glad." She laughed. "Kai, I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go. Your brother needs to be fed." We both laughed at that.

"Okay, Jordan, you better go feed him before he gets grumpy. Tell him I said hi. And Sam and Billy and Jake did too." I reminded her.

"Okay, bye Kai. Talk to you soon." She said, hanging up.

After the call was disconnected, I put my cell phone on the dresser. I'd call my mother tomorrow.


	5. Like Dark, Turning Into Day

Love Will Find A Way

Chapter Five – Like Dark, Turning Into Day

"So, how did talking to Shadia go?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorframe in my room.

"Oh boy," I grumbled, sitting up in bed. Why did Sam always have to be up so early? "She took it well, better than I expected. Though I suspect that Billy had something to do with that."

"Probably," Sam grinned. "Breakfast's ready."

"Yeah, thanks, Sammy." I mumbled, stumbling out of my comfy bed. _'Tomorrow I'm gonna wake Sam up at 3am. See how he likes being woken up early.' _

After I completed my routine, I skipped into the kitchen and helped Emily serve breakfast.

"Do you need any more help with wedding prep today?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, but you can help me later, when you've spent some of that pent up energy." Emily laughed, and Sam chimed in.

"Yeah, why don't you and Jacob go to the beach?" He suggested, forking eggs into his mouth.

"Maybe," I considered, "after we visit Charlie. I've been looking forward to that."

Sam made a face. "Do you have to?" I knew he would object.

"Yeah and Jake'll be with me, so you should have no problem with it."

"Maybe I should go down there too." Sam threatened.

"No!" I cried. "Sam, you'll make it seem like I'm under surveillance. Please, just trust Jake and me."

Sam looked at me for a long moment, and then looked at Emily. At her nod, he turned to me again.

"Fine. Go." He said, getting up and walking out.

Emily didn't seem fazed. She cleaned up his place at the table and finally turned to me.

"Kai, please understand how hard this is for Sam. He loves you, and he doesn't want to risk anything happening to you." Emily explained.

I was on the verge of tears. "I know. It's just hard. I want him to trust me and my judgment."

"He does." Emily confirmed. "He's just overprotective."

"Yeah. I can tell." I said dryly.

"Go talk to him and you'll see." Emily insisted, beginning to wash the breakfast dishes.

**Ooh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But yes, however short, this is an update. Long story short, stupid craputer up and died on me, and therefore all future story chapters of all of my stories have been declared MIA. So, I'm pretty P.O'ed, and I'm also having trouble finding inspiration. But now that I've started, it should be a bit easier. Next chapter: Sam and Kai's talk. **


	6. And I Am Telling You, I AM Going

Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 6: And I Am Telling You, I AM Going

By the time Sam came back, it was late that night, and my plans to see Charlie that day had been ruined. So naturally, I was a little annoyed when Sam came into my room that night at 11pm to apologize.

"Kailay, Kai, wake up." He whispered in my ear.

I was so not interested in getting up at that moment so I said, "No. Go away."

"Kai, please get up."

"Uh uh."

"Kailay Ayiana Montoya. Get the hell up."

"You do realize my mother doesn't even use Ayiana anymore, right? She calls me Nina when I get her angry."

"Nina fits you. Now get up, Kai."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you are the one who waited until it was three o'clock in the morning to get me up. I don't understand why you wolves have to do that."

"Kai, its only 11pm."

"Oh well. Still not moving."

That's when, all of a sudden I felt myself being lifted, and promptly being dropped back down, but this time, instead of my bed, I hit the floor.

Since I had wrapped myself like a burrito into my blankets, I wasn't really hurt, just shocked and immediately annoyed.

"Samuel Joshua Uley! What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled indignantly.

"Getting you up. We need to talk, now." Sam said cryptically.

"Fine, what do you want? I thought we established that you hate me and you're going to torture me by imprisoning me here." I said sarcastically.

Sam looked taken aback. He must've thought I was serious.

"Close your mouth, Sammy. Not an attractive look on anyone." I chastised.

"Do you really think I hate you?"

"Nope. Can't you tell that I'm being sarcastic? But even so, you've avoided me all day. So what if I really thought that? What was I supposed to think?" I told him calmly.

"You were supposed to think that I was worried for you and that you should have listened to me! Look, Kai, I just wanted to protect you, but I realize now that you aren't the little girl I remember. You've grown, and I'm proud of you and the person you've become. And now I know that I can't control you, or be as overprotective of you as I was this morning, because you and I both know that you'll be getting enough of that from Jacob. Now, I'm not saying that I don't love you, because you know I do, or that I won't be protective of you anymore. I'm just saying that I'm going to trust you to be on your own now, and I don't want you to break that trust." Sam said seriously, looking down at me intently, seeing as I was still sitting on the floor. "And if you ever need anything, just know that I am here, and that I'll always love you. That's all I wanted to say, and now you can go back to sleep." He said, turning to leave the room.

But I didn't want things to be awkward between us, and more than that I had something to say. "Sam, wait." He stopped at the doorway and turned. "I love you, big brother. And I trust you and need you too. And I don't mind when you're protective, I just mind when you tell me what to do and what not to do. As you said, I've grown up, and I'm not your _little_ girl, but that doesn't mean I'm not your #2 girl anymore."

He chuckled. "Not #1?"

"Emily is your #1, and I'm fine with that. You did well, Sam, you did well." I joked.

"Emily doesn't count, she's my fiancée, and of course she's my #1, on my Love List. You're #1 on my Family List. And you always will be, 'Nina'." He smirked, calling me by my mother's nickname for me.

"Sammy boy, you're going to get it- tomorrow morning!" I yelled as he left the room chuckling.

And finally, I crawled back into my bed, still 'burrito-ed' in my sheets, and smiled happily as I fell asleep. All was well in my world once again, and I was completely excited that I would be able to go see Charlie tomorrow.

**A/N: Yes! An update! No excuses- none at all, but it is summertime (finally) and I will be writing as much as I possibly can. **

**A few things:**

"**Nina" means "strong" in American Indian- therefore, that is what Kailay's nickname is. **

**Next chapter- we get to the visit to Charlie's! **

**Yes, this chapter is short, no, this chapter doesn't have any Jacob scenes, and yes, we will see him next chapter. **

**Finally, I just love Sam and Kai's familial relationship, so let me know, do you? Would you like to see more of this sort of thing in the future? **

**Review and let me know!**


End file.
